1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel polyesters prepared by crosslinking polyglycerol molecules with dimer acid. The nature of the water loving polyglycerol group and the C-36 fatty diacid is used in preparation of the products results in unique products. The selection of the proper ratio of hydroxyl to carboxyl group determines the degree of crosslinking and the cosmetic aesthetics of the resulting material.
2. Arts and Practices
Polyglycerol compounds are well known materials. They are made by the condensation reaction of glycerin. The resulting products are polar and possess several un-reacted hydroxyl groups on the polyglycerol. The number of glycerin molecules condensed in the reaction is referred to as the dp (or degree of polymerization).
Polyglycerol esters are aloe well known. They are the product of the esterification reaction of polyglycerol and fatty acids. Water is the by-product and a fatty ester group is added. U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,305 issued Feb. 24, 1998 to Eshuis, et al. entitled Polyglycerol production teaches how polyglycerol is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,391 issued Feb. 3, 1976 to Gabby entitled Hydrated polyglycerol ester composition teaches An polyglycerol ester emulsifier is prepared by heating a polyglycerol ester having 3 to 10 glycerol units and 1 to 2 saturated fatty acyl ester groups each having 16-20 carbon atoms, glycerol and water at a temperature of from 125 F to 135 F. until a homogeneous paste-like consistency is imparted thereto.
Still another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,475 issued Oct. 7, 1997 to Dahms entitled “Emulsifier composition based on polyglycerol ester” which teaches an emulsifier composition is a mixture of polyglycerol fatty acid ester and the lactylate of a fatty acid) or its salt and is used to manufacture a wide range of different O/W emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,137, issued July 1922 to Weisberg, entitled polyglycerol resins discloses a polyglycerol ester of an aromatic dibasic acid used in shellac. This patent, incorporated herein by reference, addresses solid resins made in solvent. While lacking the critical dimer acid component and producing hard rather than soft esters, this patent shows the state of the art in resins.
None of the references understood the desirability of incorporating a polyglycerol group with dimer acid to make a heretofore unknown polymer allowing for the alteration of the solubility in oils, water, and to make heretofore unavailable materials having outstanding lubrication properties when applied to hair, skin and fibers.